


this was originally going to be an ai-tober thing but it isn't anymore

by Probably_a_Pineapple



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Gen, Resonance Cascade, gore in one chapter - Freeform, typical eldritch benny stuff yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_a_Pineapple/pseuds/Probably_a_Pineapple
Summary: it's december now and i'm definitely not going to finish ai-tober so instead this is just where i'm gonna put my non-shippy hlvrai stuff. wahoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. res cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was a fuckin bitch to draw

[](https://ibb.co/xYsKzqB)


	2. joshua

[](https://ibb.co/0Dbf3S6)


	3. rocket heels

[](https://ibb.co/M6HC5ps)


	4. oh shit!

[](https://ibb.co/jzBTm0K)


	5. tommy tommy tommy

[](https://ibb.co/VNWqRYJ)


	6. don't fuck with the science team!

[](https://ibb.co/F4hKPXM)


	7. pog hat

[](https://ibb.co/z20cJvf)


	8. benry gets cut in half. (GORE)

[](https://ibb.co/Mf56cpf)


	9. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tea

[](https://ibb.co/WxkfrCp)

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr blog @gordonfreemansimp


End file.
